


A Vessel's End

by NoxyHart



Series: The Vessel's Saga [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Slang, Disfigurement, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxyHart/pseuds/NoxyHart
Summary: Vessel's Saga Pt 6Three months ago Sam's soul was returned at the cost of Gabriel. Now they are running out of time to save the archangel. With some unexpected help from the other three archangels they just might have found a way to save him.





	A Vessel's End

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The final part of the Vessel Series. Thank you for being so faithful to me during my start journey posting! Now I did also get a request from Artistic8torture to do a prequel to the Vessel Series detailing more with Gabriel's time with Lucifer. I am thinking about doing it but an not sure how quickly I can get it done. But keep sending me reviews. I love them.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly enough they still aren't mine. But I can dream right?

_A Vessel's End_

Three months. Three months doesn’t seem like that long of a time. Unless those three months were spent watching over a comatose loved one then those three months felt like an eternity. It was the uncertainty that hurt the most. Not knowing if they would ever wake up again or even if they did wake up if they would ever be the same. The ones that watched over them were changed too, sometimes it would be like two loved ones were gone.

Dean brought over a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes and a cup of coffee to his brother. Sam looked up tiredly from his laptop, his eyes red from lack of sleep. He took the coffee first closing his eyes as he took the first sip of that warm liquid. He sat the cup down on the table next to him and took the plate and began to dig in. Dean went back and got his own plate and cup and sat in the chair next to the bed. He placed his cup on the table next to Sam’s and began to eat as well.

“Did you pull another all nighter Sammy?” Dean asked softly.

“I didn’t mean to.” Sam said softly. “I just thought that maybe I had found something and it turned out to be just another dead end.”

“He wouldn’t want you running yourself ragged.” The eldest Winchester said. “And you’ll be no good to anyone if you are laying there beside him.”

Sam’s eyes flicked to the still form beside him. Gabriel lay peacefully snuggled into the blankets next to him. In the three months since the angel had collapsed, his Grace had done it’s job and had returned him to perfect health. The only thing that it didn’t seem to be able to do was fix whatever was wrong with his mind. If not for the rise and fall of his chest one would think he was he was a wax doll.

“I know but... I just wish that there was something I could do. It hurts seeing him laying there and not knowing if he can even hear me.” Sam said softly.

“Gabriel did what he thought was right.” Castiel said as he appeared in the room. “The drive to protect one’s mate is a feeling that we are unable to override, especially if our mate is weaker in power.”

The dark haired angel leaned down and kissed his mate gently, happy when Dean returned it. He turned back to the bed and leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of Sam’s head, before reaching across the bed and grasping Gabriel’s limp hand in his own. Through he would never say it out loud it hurt his very Grace to see his fun loving, sweet addicted, and loud brother so still and quiet. He pulled back when he felt Dean pull on his overcoat.

“Hey Cas. Grab yourself some food and join us.” Dean said. 

Knowing it was better than to argue he went and fixed a small plate of food and brought it back over to the bed taking a seat on the edge. “Has Balthazar been back yet?”

“You just missed him. He was here until about an hour ago.” Sam said. “He had breakfast and headed out again. Said he was going to try looking at the Vatican again.”

Castiel nodded and took a bite of a pancake. “You changed the recipe again.”

“No. I added bananas and nuts.” Dean said. “Just like Dad used to make.”

Sam nodded. “You make them better though.”

Dean beamed with pride before turning back to his mate. “I guess you won’t be staying long either will you?”

The angel sadly shook his head. “I wish I could stay. There is a group of people in Jerusalem that have some scrolls dating back several millennia. Mostly dealing with the archangels. I am hoping to find something there.”

“Are we still on for Friday?” Sam asked, hopefully.

“I would not miss it.” The angel said with a small smile.

Fridays had become special to them. Fridays were reserved for all of them. It was the only time that they were all together anymore. They would share dinner, enjoy a movie or two, occasionally there was some mutual relief if the feeling was there and then came the best part. Fridays were spent nesting together in a tangle of limbs and wings, giving them a sense of comfort when it was sorely needed.

“Would you stop into Bobby’s and let him know we’re still doing okay, Cas? He left me a voice mail saying that Crowley stopped by again looking for us.” Dean said.

“I wish he’d give up.” Sam said.

“Neither Samuel or Crowley will stop until you are back under their thumb Sam. Something that will not come to pass as long as we still draw breath.” Cas said. 

The angel stood and took his plate over to the sink before coming back. Castiel was quite reluctant to leave again. Having spent the majority of the past three months searching for a way to help Gabriel left him yearning to spend some quality time with his mate. The Fridays were helping but sometimes he just needed more. 

He mentally gave himself a shake, there would be time for that later once Gabriel was better. Smiling to himself he leaned down and kissed his mate once more. He pulled back when he felt Dean stiffen and shudder before freezing entirely his green eyes wide and pain filled. Knowing there was only thing that made that happen he turned toward the mirror when Razael had appeared. There was a rustling of feathers and Balthazar appeared as well almost knocking over the table in his hurried landing.

“Castiel. Razael has something that you should see.” Balthazar said panting. “You’ll never believe it.”

Frowning Castiel pulled away from Dean, leaving Sam to hold onto his brother’s hand as he struggled to orient himself from the angel’s rushed entry. He hoped they had some morphine because Dean would be hurting from the rough, but consensual, entry. He went over to the mirror where Razael was pacing, his blue wings spread and puffed in agitation. He quickly cast the spell that would allow everyone to hear the insane angel.

“What’s wrong Razael? Where have you been?” Castiel asked, it having been the first time seeing him since he had ran off before the archangel’s collapse.

{That is neither here nor there but I have been seeking. The energies crossed and the hell king interfered but I was able to get what was required.} Razael said.

Castiel frowned and took a moment to translate what was said. “Where you were doesn’t matter but you’ve been looking for something. You have what you need but Crowley interfered and you couldn’t see to find your way back?”

{The dark one speaks true.} Razael said nodding.

“How could he not see his way back?” Sam asked, looking up from the chair, having moved Dean onto the bed to help with the pain.

“He tried to cut his eyes out, remember? He can’t see things the way we do. He sees in energy.” Balthazar said. “If there is too much conflicting energy then he can’t see to get to where he needs to.”

{I was able to enter the barred gates and seek the wings of those first born. The kinship of the first three shall free the fourth though the bad blood of kinsman two and four need resolution.}

“You went to the Cage and sought out Michael and Lucifer?” Sam asked turning to the mirror. “Why did you go to them?”

{They had what was needed.} Razael said holding out a black clothe wrapped bundle to the mirror. {The kinship of the first three shall free the fourth.}

Frowning Castiel pulled off his jacket and sat it aside. He unbuttoned his jacket and rolled the sleeve of it and his shirt up. Muttering something under breath and slowly pushed his hand into the mirror. He took the package and pulled it back out, the mirror’s surface rippling like water before settling again. Turning to the table he sat the bundle down and opened it. Inside were three large feathers, one from each archangel, along with three small vials, each containing a glow. The last item was a small piece of stone with symbols scrawled on it.

“Could it really be that simple?” The dark haired angel muttered to himself.

{Time is not our friend. The longer lost the harder to wake.} Razael said. {Past the midnight hour all will cease to be.}

Cas’s head snapped up at that. “Midnight?”

Razael nodded and for a brief moment there was clarity in those blue eyes. {We are losing him as we speak. I’ve done all I can.}

“Balthazar I need you to go to Egypt. We need a holy man’s shroud. Dean, I need you to go and get some lamb’s blood. The fresher the better. Sam I need you to get the holy oil. I’m going to go to the Vatican. I need to get the stone basin of holy water.” Castiel said ask he read over everything. 

Dean sat up and reached into the bedside table and pulled out a pill bottle. He pulled out two pills and downed them with that last of his coffee. He stood with a slight wobble and grabbed his keys. Sam held out a hand to stop him.

“Wouldn’t it be better if I go?” Sam asked. “I don’t think you’re in any condition to drive.”

“No you are need here Sam.” Cas said pulling on his coat. “You have the best connection to Gabriel so you can keep him grounded. You are going to stay. You know I wouldn’t send Dean unless I had another choice.”

Sam nodded and helped his brother out to the car as the two angels vanished with a rustle. As Dean got into the Impala, Sam got out the holy oil from the trunk. He reached into one of his bags he stashed there and pulled out the money he had taken from the cards that Samuel gave him. He passed the cash to his brother who gave him an odd look.

“I didn’t steal it. I withdrew it all from the cards I had from before I came here. You’re going to need it to get the blood.” Sam said. “And be careful please Dean.”

“You know it Sammy.” He said pocketing the cash. “I’ll call you on my way back.”

The younger Winchester nodded and took the jug of holy oil back inside. He sat it on the floor next to the table before he headed to the bed. He sat down next to Gabriel and took his hand. Despite everything that had happened, the archangel still felt as warm to Sam as he had the night of their mating. At this point he was willing to try just about anything to get the blonde back.

“I miss you Gabriel.” Sam whispered leaning down to kiss him. “Please come back to me.”

 

Surprisingly enough it had been Dean who was the first to make it back to the house. He came in very woozy and ready to drop and Sam quickly steered his brother to the far side of the bed to let the pills run their course. While Dean was resting he brought in six gallons of lamb’s blood. He couldn’t help but laugh. Trust Dean to go overboard when getting something. He had just sat the last jug down when Balthazar appeared carrying a white clothe.

“Am I first back?” He asked setting the folded clothe down on the table.

“No. Dean beat you by a few minutes.” Sam said pointing to a drowsy Dean.

Balthazar frowned and moved to sit next to the hunter, pulling him up enough to turn his lap into a pillow for him. Sam watched as the British angel gently ran his fingers through his brother’s hair and couldn’t help but wonder at the fondness he could see between the two. He saw Dean’s lips move but he couldn’t hear what was being said but whatever it was brought a smile to the angel’s face. There was another rustle and Castiel appeared setting down a heavy looking deep black stone bowl that was half filled with water.

He turned to glance around the room, frowning when he saw his mate. “Is he okay?”

“I believe those stupid pills have addled him.” Balthazar said. “Unless he really does want to dip you and I in chocolate sauce and lick it off us.”

“You know that with Dean it’s a very real possibility.” The dark haired angel said. “Did we get everything?”

“Dean got the blood and Balthazar got here just before you did.” Sam said. “What do we need to do now?”

Castiel turned his eyes to the bed before looking down at the bowl. “I’ll take care of it Sam. Just make sure your brother doesn’t find any chocolate or else we’ll never get him off Balthazar.”

Sam chuckled and moved to sit on the bed next to Gabriel. He watched as Castiel stripped to the waist and pulled out a piece of white chalk. The angel began drawing symbols on the floor around the bowl carefully making each and every line perfect. Cas seemed to tune everything else out as he carefully worked. A chuckle from Balthazar grabbed Sam’s attention away and he turned to look at his brother and the angel.

“What’d he say?” Sam asked.

“Anything’s a dildo if you’re brave enough Sammy!” Dean blurted out.

“He’s entertaining like this.” The angel said. 

“You have no idea.” Sam said. “There’s a reason he doesn’t like to take them.”

Balthazar was suddenly looking very intently at Cas. “What are you doing?”

Castiel had the shroud laid out on the table before him. A bowl was next to it and Cas was holding his hand over the bowl and in the other hand was the jug of holy oil. He was tipping the jug very slowly as if to pour it over the palm of his hand. The dark haired angel looked up at Balthazar with an apologetic look even as he hissed in pain as the oil began to hit his skin cause it to turn a dark red.

“Damn it Castiel! You should have let me do that!” The British angel snapped. “You know how holy oil effects you! What’s Dean going to say?”

“He going to say that he understood why I did it.” Cas said as he placed his now oil covered hand on the shroud, leaving an oily handprint on the material. 

“Remind me to slap you when this is over!”

“Why are we spanking Cas and can we use the leather paddle?” Dean asked.

Balthazar put his hand over the human’s mouth. “Not now dear. The Doms are fighting.”

Sam jumped up. “Whoa! Okay. Let’s chill. Cas are you going to be okay?”

“I will heal once everything is over.” He said picking up the shroud with his dry hand.

He went back over to the bowl, carefully avoiding the drawn lines, and gently placed the clothe into the bowl pushing it down until it touched the bottom. He reached for the nearest jug of lambs blood and began to carefully pour it in. With that done he stood and came over to the bed, passing Sam a small gold knife.

“I need a long enough lock of his hair to tie the feathers together.” Cas said. 

Sam nodded and cut off a lock of hair. He carefully passed it back to Castiel, who took it back over to the table, while tucking the knife in his pants. He carefully place the feathers on top of one another in order of age with Michael’s being first, followed by Lucifer’s and then Raphael’s, and then tying them off using Gabriel’s hair. He grabbed the three vials and feathers and brought them over to bowl. He carefully uncorked the first vial and dumped the glow into the bowl.

“This is the power of the First Born. A leader and protector.”

Cas stirred the mixture clockwise once with the three feathers. He uncorked the second vial and dumped it in as well.

“This is the power of the Second Born. A teacher and guide.”

This time Cas stirred the mixture twice counter clockwise. He uncorked the last vial and dumped it in as well.

“This is the power of the Third Born. A friend and confidant.”

Cas stirred the mixture three times clockwise. He pulled the gold knife from his pants and made a cut into his own oil covered hand, gritting his teeth in pain. He let his own Grace flow into the bowl and the liquid inside began to turn into a silver color.

“This is the power of those that came after. Students and listeners.”

He took the feathers and stirred the mixture once more, this time four times counter clockwise. The liquid in the bowl went from silver to gold and steam began to rise from the surface.

“The power of the Fourth Born, born anew. A messenger and healer.”

The liquid in the bowl suddenly caught fire before going out. Castiel quickly dipped the feathers back into the bowl. He brought them back out slowly, holding the feathers much like one would hold a spoon. He placed his hand under them and made his way over to the bed. Sam moved to help when Cas mouthed the words ‘Open his mouth’ to him. He moved to Gabriel’s other side and gently pried the archangel’s mouth open. Castiel took the feathers and placed them against those slack lips and slowly dumped the now softly glowing white liquid into the archangel’s mouth.

The two angels and Sam watched with baited breath for a reaction from the archangel. It came in the form a harsh hacking cough and a sudden shuddering intake of breath. Gabriel took in several slow deep breaths before those golden eyes slowly opened. They finally focused on Castiel, who was still standing over him. A weak smile passed over the archangel’s lips as he stared at his younger brother.

“Hey you.” Came the weak greeting from the archangel. “Didn’t I tell you that you need to smile more? Smiling looks so much better on you.”

Castiel dropped the feathers he was holding and flung himself down on top of the blonde, sobbing into his chest. Gabriel brought his arms up and held his sobbing brother close. He gently ran his fingers through the younger angel’s dark hair and whispered softly in Enochian to try to calm him. Realizing it wasn’t working the archangel shifted slightly under him and six golden wings appeared and wrapped themselves around the distraught angel.

“Oh Castiel. It’s alright. I’m right here. I’m sorry I scared you.” Gabriel said softly into those dark locks. “I never meant to hurt you.”

Castiel sobbed out something that it seemed only Gabriel could understand.

“I know Castiel. I know I broke my promise. I swear that will never happen again. I won’t leave you alone anymore. You’re stuck with me for good now.” Gabriel kissed the top of Cas’s head. “You’ve gone and exhausted yourself for me haven’t you? I never meant for this to happen. You shouldn’t have to take such care of me. Come on. I need you to stop crying and relax okay? What’s Dean going to think seeing you like this?”

Castiel said something else that pulled a chuckle from the archangel.

“Well you always were the crybaby. Come on Cassie. Let me see a smile.” Gabriel said softly.

The younger angel sat up and slowly pulled away from the archangel and hurriedly dried his tears. In doing so Gabriel caught sight of his hand and reached out and caught his wrist. He frowned as he looked it over before snapping his fingers, a bandage appearing around his hand. Castiel nodded his thanks and moved away. Gabriel turned to look around only to have his eyes land on the one person who he wanted to see most of all.

Sam, who had been silent during the exchange, was watching Gabriel with tears in his eyes. After three months his angel was awake once more. He didn’t dare move for fear that it was a dream. Gabriel gave him a smile and reached out and gently took Sam’s hand in his own. He gave it a tug and Sam moved a bit closer but not close enough for the archangel, who gave him another gentle tug. When the hunter barely moved again he gave him a lopsided grin.

“How am I supposed to kiss you if you won’t come down here Samsquatch?” He asked softly. “It’s not like I can move too much right now.”

Sam suddenly threw himself forward smashing their lips together. He shoved his tongue past those warm lips and into an all to willing mouth. Their tongues entwined and Sam felt those warm hands come up and cup his face. Sam pulled back and stared into those golden eyes.

“I don’t care if I’m dying don’t you ever do that again you bastard.” Sam whispered. “I thought that I had lost you all because I wanted my soul back. I was ready to throw it away again just for a chance to get you back.”

“I’m sorry Sam. I thought I could handle it. I didn’t realize my Grace would react so violently to the pain your soul felt as it was being put back or else I never would have done it.” Gabriel said. “Can you forgive me?”

“I forgive you. I don’t see how I could stay so mad at you when I watched you lay here for three damn months.” Sam said kissing him again.

Gabriel gave a start and pulled back. “Three months? I’ve been out for three months?”

“No you tosser. You’ve been brain dead for three months.” Balthazar said. “A right bloody stupid thing you did. If it hadn’t been for that round the bend angel you loosed on us then you wouldn’t be talking right now.”

Gabriel looked over at the angel and gave him a smile until his eyes landed on a rather pale and drowsy Dean. “What’s wrong with him?”

Sam shook his head. “Razael was in such a hurry to save you that he kind of threw himself into Dean’s body a bit hard. Dean took something for the pain but the stuff he took doesn’t really tend to agree with him. We just have to wait for it to run it’s course and ignore what he says.”

“I want a chocolate covered Cas and a berry flavored Bally.” Dean said with a giggle.

Gabriel gave a weak chuckle. “I’ll make it happen once I feel better Dean-o. My treat for being a good sport about this.”

Dean just let out a another giggle before rolling over and almost falling off the bed if it hadn’t been for Balthazar grabbing him. With a sigh the angel began stripping the eldest Winchester and once done tucked him into the bed. With a grin the angel moved over to the area where Castiel was cleaning up. Since the angel was already half naked it was easy enough to strip him the rest of the way and shove him into bed next to his inebriated mate. With that done the British angel finished cleaning the room with a clap of his hands before stripping as well and climbing into the bed on Dean’s other side. 

The drugged hunter let out a giggle as he was wrapped into two sets of wings. “They’re so fluffy. Soft like a bunny.” He said petting the British angel’s wings.

“I’m going to ignore the bunny comment.” Balthazar said.

“It’s okay Dean.” Castiel said, kissing him softly. “Just sleep. We’re here.”

Dean managed a sleepy nod and curled up against Castiel, burying his face in the angel’s chest even as the other angel pressed against him from behind. It didn’t take long until the hunter was softly snoring under his blanket of feathers and once sure he was asleep, the two angels joined him. Sam shook his head at the sight.

“I wonder about them.” Sam said softly.

“What’s to wonder about?” Gabriel asked as he finally managed to get himself into a sitting position. “Oh I see. You want to know what’s going on between them.”

“I know it’s none of my business.” The brunette said. “But watching them together does make me wonder exactly what went on with them.”

“Sam your brother has a very kinky side when it comes to sex. He has some wild fantasies that would make even a hard-core porn star blush. He’s even made me blush.” The blonde said shaking his head. “Needless to say Cassie is very understanding of these and tries to let Dean-o fulfill them. I would have done it but our incomplete bond wouldn’t let me. So Cassie got the next best thing. They don’t do it all the time. Just when the poor little hunter is too stressed out to cope.”

“Can’t say I blame Dean for wanting that. He’s always tried so hard to hold the world on his shoulders for me. He deserves a chance to lay his burden down once in a while.” Sam said moving to curl up against his angel. “Speaking of our bond....Dean told me what we need to do to finish it.”

“And we will once I start feeling a bit better okay?” Gabriel said, reaching up to tangle his fingers in that long hair. “We are together and neither heaven nor hell will tear us apart again.”

Sam nodded and let out a yawn. “Sorry. I guess we all ran ourselves into the ground trying to help you get better.”

“It’s fine Sammich. Get some rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Sam struggled to stay awake due to the fingers tangled in his hair. “What are you going to do?”

Gabriel waved a hand towards the mirror. “Razael wants to talk to me. Go ahead and sleep. I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

Sam nodded sleepily against his angel. He snuggled closer and reached down to pull a blanket up. He was too far gone to be surprised when his fingers hit feathers instead of fur. The youngest hunter managed to murmur out something that was supposed to be a ‘thank you.’ A chuckle met his mumble and the last thing he was aware of was the soft sounds of the archangel’s voice.

 

Gabriel let out squeal of delight as Dean placed a still steaming stack of chocolate flavored chocolate chip pancakes complete with whipped cream, cherry, and chocolate sauce on top right in front of him. As the hunter turned to walk away the archangel grabbed his wrist and pulled him down for a hug. The sixteenth hug of the morning and they had only been up for an hour. Every time it happened though Dean broke into a wide grin that he couldn’t hide.

“Thanks Dean-o! These look amazing.” Gabriel said releasing him to grab his fork.

“Well considering how long you were out I think I became more afraid of the withdrawals you’d be having from not eating all those sweets of yours.” Dean said, grabbing the archangel’s cup to get him another hot chocolate. “This is self preservation.”

“In that case then I will definitely fulfill your wish of a chocolate covered Cassie and berry flavored Bally.” The blonde said stuffing his face with a huge bite of pancakes.

Across the room the hunter froze, his eyes wide. “A what? When the hell did I wish for that?”

“Last night. You also said that Balthazar was soft like a fluffy bunny.” Gabriel said between bites. “You honestly don’t remember any of this?”

Dean groaned and slammed his head against the cabinet. “Dumb ass pain pills. Never again am I taking them. They always make me say stupid shit.”

“You always say that and yet you end up taking them again and you still never end up remembering any of it.” Sam said coming into the kitchen. “I was wondering where you both had run off to. Please tell me there is something to eat other then Gabe’s morning sugar special.”

Dean lifted the lid off a covered dish and brought it over to the table along with a cup of steaming tea. “Oatmeal with strawberries and bananas.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you Dean?” Sam said before leaning down to kiss the archangel’s cheek and sitting next to him.

“Yeah but it’s always nice to hear.” The eldest Winchester said. “Why do you look so rumpled?”

“Do you know how hard it is to get Balthazar and Castiel to let go of something they’re cuddling? I don’t know how you manage.” Sam said taking a bite of his food. “This is so good.”

“You’re welcome Sammy.” Dean said coming over wit his own plate and two cups, one of coffee and the other hot chocolate. 

He slid the cup to the archangel who happily took it. A still half asleep Castiel stumbled into the kitchen and took a seat next to Dean. The hunter got up and brought over another plate, this one holding eggs, sausage, bacon, and two small pancakes, and a cup of Irish coffee. He sat it down in front of the bleary eyed angel and kissed the top of his head with a smile. The dark haired angel said something in a garbled tone that send the older hunter into laughter and the archangel choking.

“You really aren’t a morning person are you?” Dean said. “Glad I know how to cook.”

Castiel replied again and almost face planted in his food. There came the rustling of feathers and Balthazar was suddenly standing next to the counter. He grabbed the last plate and cup and took the open seat between Sam and Cas. Dean sat as well and continued eating while he also steadily ignored the stare and grin the British angel was giving him.

“What?” Dean finally snapped.

“Nothing. Just wondering if you still think I feel like a bunny.” The Brit said.

“Son of a bitch!”

“Children play nice at the table.” Gabe said. 

“And how are you feeling?” Balthazar asked. 

“Better. My Grace is back and my body is almost back normal. A few more hours and I should be good as new.” Gabriel said. “Razael told me about everything that’s been going on. Samuel is trying to get Sam back and Crowley wants to make my hunters into his bitches which isn’t going to happen. But while we are all here together I would like to take a moment to say thank you. Thank you all for not giving up on me.”

“Family doesn’t give up on each other.” Dean said softly. “We stand by each other no matter what. Through thick and thin, good times and bad.”

The others at the table nodded in agreement to Dean’s statement. Gabriel smiled and ducked his head. Sam reached over and took the angel’s hand, savoring the warmth he could feel. The moment was interrupted by Castiel suddenly face planting into his pancakes. Dean chuckled at the shocked expression on the angel’s face.

“A bit tired bro?” Gabriel asked.

Cas let out an irritated noise and was suddenly gone. 

“Wow.” The archangel said with a blink. “Why is he so cranky?”

“I’ll give you a guess.” Dean said. “Three months of worry puts a damper on your sex life. Most of the time we were too drained to do anything other then jack each other off.”

The blonde winced. “Sorry.”

“Being knackered wasn’t our only problem. Needing a kip or two might have helped but now that you’re back we can get this sorted and then have a one off do with some nosh and get pissed and then have a kip for a fortnight once the do’s over. Might even nick a bottle of the good stuff from that daft cow that lives in that shambles in Germany.” Balthazar said.

Sam stared at the British angel for a good minute before turning to Dean. “What the hell did he just say?”

“He said that being tired wasn’t our only problem. That a nap or two might have helped but now that Gabe’s back we can arrange and one time party with some food and get drunk and eat then nap for two weeks. He might even steal a bottle of wine from some idiot that lives in the mess of Germany.” Dean said.

“That’s what I said!” The Brit. “Wanker.”

Dean just chuckled.

“Well thanks for the bit of nosh. I must get back. More things to steal before they catch on. Ta.” Balthazar said, before clapping his hands, cleaning his mess and then vanishing with a smile.

Dean finished his food and took his dishes to the sink. “I’ll wash up later so if you want to just leave your dishes in the sink. I hope you don’t mind, but I’m going to go sex up an angel.”

Sam frowned. “Really Dean?”

Dean gave him a shit eating grin. “You haven’t lived yet Sammy.”

“Dean I meant--”

“Don’t worry Sammy. I remember. Just give me an hour or two.” Dean said. “Just be ready. And for Christ’s sake don’t bring your nervous girl angst with you.” 

Sam watched him go with slightly worried eyes.

Gabriel was watching as well, but his own golden eyes were trained on his mate. “So what are you and Dean-o planning?”

Sam flushed. “He...He wants to show me something. He was telling me what we needed to do to finish our mating I think he just wants to embarrass me.”

“So once you’re done would you like to maybe spend some time with me?” Gabe asked softly.

The brunette couldn’t help but feel his heart clench a bit at the uncertainty he heard in the archangel’s voice. “Of course I want to spend time with you! I had planned on watching a tv show with you until it was time for me to meet Dean.”

Gabe gave him a hesitant smile and reached out and took his hand. Sam couldn’t help but smile as well. He stood and pulled Gabe up with and him led them to the living room. Sam laid himself out on the couch and pulled the archangel down on top of him. The angel gave him a sappy smile and laid his head over his human’s heart. The hunter was going to reach for the remote but changed his mind and was content with just sitting there, enjoying the closeness that he hadn’t felt with his mate in over a year.

“I thought we were going watch something.” Gabe said looking up at him.

“I am watching something.” Sam said with a smile. “Something I haven’t seen for a long time.”

The angel broke into a smile. “You’re such a sap but I’m glad you’re my sap.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course you can.”

“Can you tell me what happened after I jumped?” Sam asked softly. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but...I went to Bonesteel to try and find you.”

“I know you did. The hunters that Bobby called about the cuffs? That was me on the other end.” Gabe said. “You were damn near right on top of me.”

“So you sent me to Florida. Why?”

“Because that was where I found out that you were my mate.” Gabe said. “Dean said I was sick for sending you there but it was during those one hundred Tuesdays and the six months following them that I realized you were my mate.”

Sam leaned down and kissed him. “So tell me everything please?”

For the next hour and a half the two talked. Gabriel telling Sam about his rescue, about Dean and Cas’s mating, and the plans that they made. Sam listened amazed to find out just how close he came to crossing paths with Gabriel during their year apart. In return Sam told his angel everything that he did, most of it with his eyes closed in shame. He revealed how at the time he only saw a means to an end but looking back he saw so many other ways he could have done things differently to save people. Gabriel just hugged him tight and told him that he didn’t blame the hunter for anything that he did during that year because it wasn’t really him. But what made the younger Winchester’s heart really hurt was when Gabriel reveal that while Sam was able to sleep with anyone who was willing, the bond forced the angel to become nothing more then a spectator due to it being incomplete.

“I’m sorry Gabe.” Sam said. “I feel bad knowing that you weren’t able to do anything while I was out banging anything I could.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Like I said your brother has a very kinky side.” Gabe said. “Sometimes a third person was needed to fulfill it. I never engaged in anything but I am good at giving orders. Made for some great porn.”

Sam flushed causing Gabriel to laugh. The hunter was saved from answering by the beeping of his cell phone. He opened it to find a message from Dean. It told him how to get to the room he was in. He almost thought about not going even though he was the one that asked Dean for help. 

Gabriel pulled away from Sam and stretched, his back popping. “Don’t hesitate on my part. Go do what you need to. I’ll still be here when you get back. Besides I do believe that there is a chocolate cake calling my name.”

Sam chuckled as he stood watching Gabe summon a chocolate cake and flop back down on the couch, turning on the flat screen to find some hilarious, pain filled, game show. He gave his engrossed angel a chocolate smeared kiss that left him making a face. He chuckled and headed out with Gabe’s laughter ringing in his ears. He followed the directions to a room with a black door. Swallowing his nervousness he knocked twice and it opened to reveal his brother, who was grinning like a loon.

“Hey Sammy. Wasn’t sure you were coming. Cas was getting impatient.” Dean said ushering his brother into a hallway. “Relax. We’ll take good care of you. Promise.”

Dean pulled his brother further into the hall and towards the large room ahead. Sam hesitated slightly as he realized that his brother was nude. He stopped and took a deep breath causing his brother to give him a worried look. Sam held up his hand and took a few more steading breaths. Once sure he was calm he nodded and followed Dean into the room.

The room was covered in a deep red and the lighting was set to a low. There was a large bed four post bed covered in beige silk sheets. Attached to each of the posts were a set of heavy looking silver chains attached to thick leather cuffs. The bottom cuffs weren’t attached to anything but the ones on the top were attached to the wrists of a very aroused dark haired angel who was barely covered by the sheet.

Sam turned to Dean. “Cas was alright with this?”

Dean nodded. “We talked about it for a good while. He doesn’t mind as long as you don’t actually do the deed. Touching is completely fair game but he won’t come between the bond. After you finish bonding is an entirely different story.”

“And the chains?” The younger asked.

The older hunter smirked. “Those are just for fun.”

The taller man just shook his head. “Okay. So what first?”

The eldest hunter grinned. “First you need to get on the bed.”

“But I thought--” 

“Trust me. I’m going to be right next to you so Cas and I both can walk you through this.” Dean said as he crawled onto the bed.

He leaned down and tangled his fingers into Castiel’s dark hair pulled, causing the angel to arch and cry out. Dean took advantage of his open mouth and kissed him harshly. When he let go and pulled back, he left the angel panting and whining. Dean sat back and motioned for Sam to join him and he did feeling the angel’s blue eyes on him the whole time. His brother passed him a small bottle of lube and nodded. Sam eyed the bottle and then looked up at the angel who watching him with lust filled eyes.

“Go ahead.” Dean said. “Put a little bit on your fingers first. Make sure they are coated because dry is bad. Dry means pain okay?”

Sam nodded and dumped a bit of the lubricant onto his fingers. He made sure his fingers were throughly coated before turning to Castiel. The angel gave him a small smile and spread his legs a bit more. Taking the hint the younger hunter moved his hand down and gently stroked the ring of muscle he found, not surprised by the tightness he felt. Having only done this once before he was more then a bit nervous. Castiel’s low moan made him pause wondering if he was hurting him the same way that Gabriel had been hurting.

“It’s okay. He likes it when you tease. It actually helps him relax. The more relaxed the easier it is to prepare him. Go ahead and tease some more. You can feel the difference.” Dean said softly.

The youngest Winchester let his fingers stroke over the entrance to the angel’s body. He could feel those muscles clench every time he ran his fingers over them. Castiel was letting out lows moans at his actions and it made him feel bolder. He gently pressed against that clenching hole and Castiel let out a noise that was somewhere between a whine and whimper and began pushing down, the chains holding him down rattling together softly.

Dean chuckled. “Now he’s getting frustrated. Remember how tight he felt before you started? Try pushing one finger in. Go slow. He’ll let you know if he’s hurting.”

Not to sure if this was going to be any different then last time the hunter slowly pushed his finger into the angel’s body now relaxed body. He was actually surprised to find that it was easier than he remembered it being. Castiel let out a pleased noise and thrust his hips down to meet that questing finger. Sam’s eyes flicked from the angel’s face then down to his hand, careful to watch for signs of distress. Seeing none he carefully thrust his finger, proud of the noises he was pulling from him.

“Okay. Give me a second. I want to show you something.” Dean grabbed the lube and added some to his own fingers.

Sam froze when his brother’s hand slid under his. “This won’t hurt him right?”

“Nope. Feel how relaxed he is? That means he can handle some more.” 

It was strange feeling Dean’s finger slide in against his. Cas’s body clenched around them and it caused the older hunter to smile. The angel stared at them with hooded eyes but made no protest about the addition. It took a minute of maneuvering but Dean finally got them in just the right position to show Sam what he wanted.

“Okay Sammy, do you feel the difference right here?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded he felt Dean’s finger press against his making him press hard into that spot. Castiel let out a cry and arched, his blue eyes wide. Sam froze unsure if the angel’s cry was one of pain or pleasure, though it sounded like a bit of both. He turned eyes to his brother.

“That,” Dean said removing his finger, “is the prostate. Think of it as a male g-spot. I’m sure you felt it when you and Gabe mated.”

“Yeah. I just never got to find it on him. And he...” Sam trailed off but instead of focusing on that he slipped a second finger into Castiel and pressed on that spot again, causing him to thrash and moan.

“Okay make sure you scissor your fingers a bit. You’ll want to make sure he’s stretched really well or else you could cause some pain. Some might like it but you can’t do that to a virgin. You need to make sure that their body can take you.” Dean said, reaching out to stroke his mate’s erection.

“So just two?” Sam asked.

“No. It’s best to add three. For most three will do. Four if you think they really need it.” Dean said, smiling as Sam immediately added a third watching as Castiel cried out in pleasure. “See? As long as you go slow you’ll be fine.”

“This isn’t hurting you at all?” Sam asked Castiel.

“Please....More.”

Dean chuckled. “I can take over this part. That is if you think you’ve had enough.”

“Dean the...The spell. Remember?” Cas gasped as the younger hunter used his fingers to brush that spot in his again.

“Oh yeah. Cas has this nifty little spell that would let you feel what it would feel like being in a guy. Want to try it?”

Sam thought about it, still thrusting his fingers into the willing body of the angel in front of him. “I guess. As long as it doesn’t take too much longer. I want to get back to Gabe.”

Castiel let out a mumbled sentence a there was a small flash. The older hunter grinned and gently took his brother’s wrist and pulled him away from the angel, much to Cas’s disappointment. Dean made Sam trade places with him and slipped between the angel’s spread thighs. With a grin the eldest Winchester lubed himself up and slowly began to slide into his mate.

Sam let out a gasp as a tight pressure began to encase his own erection. “Shit...Is that?”

“Yup. All Cas. Feels different right?” Dean said, his voice rough. “It’s tight and hot. So much different from a woman. When you start out you have to go slow. Give him time to adjust. You’ll cause more pain than you want if you just start thrusting.” 

“Yeah. Gabe gave me time to adjust. I actually hurt myself a bit dropping down on him.” Sam said trying not to thrust his hips from the feeling. “I scared him.”

Dean frowned. “That was brave of you but don’t it again. It can take days to heal from a tear down there and scars from that hurt. You could also easily get an infection from a tear. Think you can handle it now?” He said giving a little thrust into the body below him drawing two gasps. 

Sam nodded, his pants tight. “I think I can handle it. And thanks for doing this. Can you...turn this spell off?”

Dean paused in his thrusting and Castiel let out a whine. It took him a few minutes to calm down enough but Sam was happy when the angel was able to stop it. He thanked his brother and the angel for their time and beat a hasty retreat. As he headed out the door he heard Castiel screaming in pleasure. He slammed the door shut and let out a breath. He hadn’t needed to hear that last part even if he was feeling more confident about finishing his mating with Gabriel now.

 

Gabriel was staring in the mirror at Razael, who sitting on the floor and playing with a crystal. “So how was it? Seeing him again for the first time since his Fall.”

{He was yellow. I think it hurt him, seeing me. Knowing that I am no longer whole because of his actions.} Razael muttered, flipping the crystal in his hands. {It made me think that maybe he was sorry.}

“I doubt Lucifer will ever be sorry. Not for what he did to you and certainly not for what he did to me.” Gabriel said. “I love him but he’s lost what it means to be an archangel. He’s forgotten that we were sworn first to our Father, then to each other. It hurts seeing that all he feels now is hate.”

{Not to you. You know how he feels. I am proof of that.} The angel said softly. {I am the proof that you did not want nor need.}

The archangel ran a hand through his hair. “We’ve been through this Razael. I honestly didn’t know. I didn’t about you until Lucifer decided to rip you apart. If I had known then I would have kept you far away from him and told Michael where he could shove his book.”

{Was I nothing more then a tool?} The younger angel asked, his blue eyes darting up.

“I never saw you as a tool. At the time you were my favorite fledgling.” The blonde admitted. “I think a small part of me died when you almost died.”

{I did die. You brought me back. I returned the favor.} Those blue eyes turned back to the crystal.

“I know. I don’t know how I can begin to thank you for that.”

{We’re even. You saved me and I saved you.}

“Still not sure why you would risk yourself just for me.” Gabriel said pressing his hand against the mirror.

Razael noticed and moved to mirror his actions, so their hands meet each other, separated only by the glass. {I was once told by Grandfather that there isn’t a child in the world who wouldn’t move heaven or earth for their mother. This was no different. I would do it again because you are my mother.}

A gasp had Gabriel turning to find a very shocked Sam standing in the doorway. Gabriel cursed himself for not making sure the door was locked. This was something that he didn’t need getting out. With a snap the door slammed shut behind Sam and locked. Sam turned to look at the door then back to the two angels. Gabriel seemed pissed and Razael was just watching.

“I-I’m sorry...I just wanted to....I can come back.” Sam stuttered out.

{Is he broken?} Razael asked, his head tilting.

“No. Just in shock.” Gabriel said. “Come here Sam. Now.”

Sam winced at the tone that Gabriel used but he walked over to his mate anyway. He didn’t know what to expect. He had seen Gabriel mad before but this seemed worse. So much worse because he was sure that he wasn’t supposed to hear any of that at all. Stopping before Gabriel he opened his mouth to apologize or something but he stopped when the archangel put out a hand to stop him. Instead Gabriel took his hand and placed it against the mirror, as Razael placed his hand against Sam’s with a smile.

“Sam. I would like to formally introduce you to Razael, the Angel of Vengeance and Guardian of the Angelis Lexicon. He’s the son of an archangel. Two actually.” Gabriel said softly.

Sam’s eyes darted from Razael and then to Gabriel. “He said you were his mother.”

“Yeah. When two angels make a fledgling they use their Grace. The larger part of the Grace donated is the mother and the smaller part is the father.” The archangel explained. “Razael was created using my Grace without my permission.”

Sam pulled his hand back and turned to look at Gabriel, who was refusing to look at him. “You said he’s the son of two archangels. Is his father who I think it is?”

The blonde nodded. “If you are thinking Lucifer then you’d be right. Lucifer made Razael as a way to prove his love for me since he knew that I can’t have kids. I was hurt really bad during one of the wars. I got impaled and they weren’t able to heal all the damage so Lucifer decided to give me a child the only other way he knew how. Of course then Michael found out about what Lucifer had been doing and he took Razael and hid him until he was old enough. Michael told him the truth about how he came to be and Razael took it in stride. Wormed his way right into my heart so I took him in and began training him.”

The brunette saw the tears in his angel’s eyes and pulled him into a hug. “What happened? How did Razael end up like this?”

{I was good. I was powerful.} Razael said. {I was stronger then the other angels. Michael knew that I could do great things. He wanted to keep me close so he gave me a job so I could stay with Gabriel and away from Lucifer. I was still young but I became the Angelis Lexicon’s protector. Then everything turned bad. Lucifer rebelled. He wanted me to come with him and bring the book. I refused. I told him that I was staying with Gabriel. He was mad. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He ripped my mind to shreds and broke my body and sat there watching me die. Then Gabriel and Michael found us.}

“That sick twisted...” Gabriel’s hands fisted tightly into Sam’s shirt. “Lucifer told me that he was my son as I held him in my arms. I felt him die and part of me died with him. I was so weak from fighting by then but I had to try so I gathered my power and resurrected Razael. I... I didn’t have enough power to save him. I saved his body but not his mind. His condition is my--”

Gabriel was cut off when Sam slammed their lips together, kissing the archangel hard before pulling back. “His condition is Lucifer’s doing. I have a feeling that Lucifer did what he did to get a rise out of you. Just like he did at the warehouse. He was playing on your feelings to make you think you were to blame for this when you and I both know that you did everything you could. You want more proof?”

Gabriel stared up at Sam and gave him a small nod.

Sam turned to Razael. “Who do you think is to blame for your insanity?”

{The only one to blame is Lucifer. You saved me Gabriel when you had no obligation to.} Razael said softly, looking at Gabriel with a smile. {You had every reason to hate what I represent but instead you chose to love me. Not many could do what you did.}

Gabriel ducked his head for a minute before looking back up, tears streaming down his cheeks yet a happy smile on his face. “Thank you Razael. I never asked you that because I was afraid of the answer. Thank you.”

There was a sudden cracking sound and the crystal in Razael’s hands began to break apart. He gave Gabriel and Sam a smile and waved at them before disappearing. The crystal fell to the floor and dissolved into a pile of dust. Shaking his head Gabriel turned away from the mirror and buried his face in Sam’s chest. Sam responded by resting his head on top of the shorter angel’s head.

“How many people know about Razael?” Sam asked softly.

“Including you? Five. Michael, Lucifer, Razael, you, and me. Maybe six if you count God.” Gabriel said. “No one else can know that he’s mine. He’s too vulnerable.”

“Yeah. It’s just weird to think we have a kid.” Sam said. “Or will once our mating is finished.”

Gabriel chuckled. “And here I thought this just might send you running for the hills.”

“Not at all.” Sam said going over to the couch and laying down, pulling the archangel with him. “So what was the deal with the crystal?”

“It helps him focus enough to have a real conversation.” Gabriel said. “It gives us both a chance to talk like we used to. I miss it. I remember telling him once that if was able to have kids that I’d have wanted my son to be just like him. At the time I didn’t understand why that made him so happy. Looking back at it now I don’t know how I didn’t realize he was mine.”

“We all tend to be a little blind to what we don’t want to see.” Sam said, turning on the tv. “So Dean was telling me that we need a witness for our mating. I was thinking about it and I was wondering if you picked Dean or Cas to be the witness?”

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” Gabriel admitted. “I didn’t dare hope that we’d make it this far. I didn’t even think about getting a witness.”

“How about both?” Sam asked curiously. “We can do that right?”

“It’s a bit unheard of but we can. Usually the person to witness the first part of the mating is also the witness for the second.” Gabriel said softly. 

“No offense but even if Lucifer wasn’t locked away in the Cage there is no way that I would let him near you ever again.” The hunter said, tightening his grip on the angel. “Not after what happened the last time. Never again.”

The archangel made a strange noise. “I’m okay Sam.”

“I’m not. I thought he may have killed you. There was so much blood.” He whispered.

“There was more blood then normal because Lucifer caused me to miscarry.” Came the whispered revelation. “I don’t think he realized it either or else he probably wouldn’t have done it.”

The hunter stiffened under the angel. “How long were you with him?”

“I...I don’t know exactly how long I was with him but it was long enough that I conceived and was able to miscarry.” Gabriel admitted. “It must have been close to a month. He said he brought me back right after he killed me but I have no way of knowing if he really did. My memories after waking up are sketchy at best. I do know that I was with him more then a week.”

“I didn’t realize. Was he doing that the whole time?”

“Not at first. At first it was just small things. Then one day he came in and he was really mad. Don’t know what set him off but it was enough.” Gabe said.

Sam clenched his fist. “I’m just glad you’re safe. If Lucifer ever manages to find a way out and comes near us again then he is going to find out the hard way that the Winchesters don’t take well to people hurting what’s theirs.”

“I know I’m in good hands.” Gabe said grabbing the remote. “Now. TV time!”

Sam shook his head, understanding that his mate didn’t want to talk about it anymore, and decided a smart ass remark was needed to clear the air. “I can’t believe I’m with a millennia old archangel who has the maturity of a eight year old.”

“Shhh... Just go with it Sammich. You know you love it.”

 

Dinnertime rolled around with still no appearance from either of their brothers. Gabriel decided to check in on them and found them both sleeping so being the nice brother he was, left them a note with dinner on their dresser. He came back out to find Balthazar sitting next to Sam and offering what looked suspiciously like chocolate to his mate who he knew was not a fan. 

He gave them both a half hearted glare. “I see how it is Sam. You’ll take chocolate from the stuffy Brit but not from me.” 

“Relax. These are the ones I bought.” The Brit said. “Anyway I just wanted to stop by because I have a message that I am supposed to give to you.”

“A message?” Gabriel asked. “From who? No one in heaven should know I’m alive.”

“Not a message from heaven. Well it sort of is in a way. A demon delivered it to me. He was actually looking for Castiel but I intercepted the call. Didn’t give me a name but he said this came directly from the Cage for you.” Balthazar said holding out a small black bowl that contained a single eggshell colored fluffy feather.

Gabriel took the bowl and looked at it for a minute before blindly tossing it behind him.

“Whoa!” 

Gabriel turned to find Dean standing there holding the bowl he had thrown. “Sorry about that Dean-o. Didn’t know you were there. That was supposed to smash against the wall and turn into confetti.”

“So you don’t want to know Michael said?” Dean asked. 

“Not really.” 

“Okay then.” Dean said turning around and walking away with the bowl.

“Dean!”

The hunter reappeared a few seconds later, sans bowl. “Thanks for the dinner by the way. We really needed it.”

The archangel glared at him. “What did you do with it?”

“Do with what? Dinner? I ate it.” Dean said. “It was really good. Better then the pasta I was going to make.”

“I would have preferred a burger.” Castiel said appearing. “But the lobster was good.”

“I’m serious. What did you do with it?” Gabriel snapped.

“I put it in a safe place. You may not want to look at it now but you might someday.” Dean said. “Until then it’s safe where I put it so drop it. Now what time do you want Cas and I tonight?” 

“Gabe and I were just talking about that earlier.” Sam said. “How about nine-ish? That way we can just relax. And that way your stamina recovers Dean.”

Dean grabbed a pillow from the love seat and threw it at Sam. “My stamina is just fine thank you. Just wait until Gabe gets really horny. You haven’t lived yet Sammy. Trust me.”

Sam chuckled. “Is Cas too much for you to handle?”

Cas flushed. “I am not the one who starts it but I can finish it.”

Gabriel cast one last glare at Dean before laying back down with his mate. Dean smiled sweetly before taking over the love seat and pulling Castiel down in his lap. Balthazar took the floor in front of Sam and Gabriel, making sure that he was within easy reach of both couples. With a quite snap the coffee table was laden with food and drink and an old movie began to play on the tv. 

It wasn’t long until they were all cracking up and having a good time. At some point Balthazar ended up on the love seat next to the tv watching it upside down. Dean ended up on the couch with Sam on one side and Castiel on the other. Which left the everyone wondering how the Trickster ended up laying across all three of them, not that they minded. At least they didn’t mind until Dean, being the ever mature one, began poking the archangel in the side, causing him to squirm and laugh. It continued until the archangel wisely fled to his bedroom followed closely by Sam.

Sam took a running leap and managed to tackle his mate onto the bed. They were both laughing so hard that neither could hardly breath. Catching his breath Sam stared down at the flushed, smiling archangel. His cheeks had taken on a rosy hue, his lips were split into a wide grin, his hair was messy and his gold eyes were sparkling. To Sam he had never looked more beautiful. He leaned down and captured those lips with his own, the taste of chocolate mixing with something that was purely Gabriel.

The angel kissed back just as eagerly, his hands coming up to tangle themselves into Sam’s long locks. When they finally came up for air, lust had taken them both over. The hunter began pulling at the archangel’s jacket, pleased when he felt echoing hands pulling at the buttons of his shirt. Pulling back he was able to pull the the jacket free from the angel’s shoulders followed quickly by both their shirts. The grin that crossed Sam’s face was a mixture of fondness and sadness. The last time they did this their actions had been rushed and he felt like he hadn’t been able to properly explore his mate’s body, unlike Gabriel who had taken his time during their mating to learn all of Sam’s erogenous zones.

The hunter laid Gabriel back down on the bed, kissing him once more. While Sam had never been big on kissing, he found that he loved kissing Gabriel. Smiling he kissed his way down the angel’s neck, loving the whimpers and gasps that fell from his lips. When he gently bit the angel he was nearly thrown off when he bucked under him. Pleased at his find, he nibbled again, loving the cries that the angel couldn’t contain. Going lower he remembered the reaction he had gotten during their first mating.

He dipped lower, nibbling at the collarbone and earing a small moan. Dipping even lower he took one Gabriel’s nipples between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug. A stream of incoherent babble fell from his lips and he felt the angel’s hands tangled themselves into hair, holding on tight for dear life. Bringing his hand up he pinched the other tiny nub and the archangel actually screamed, arching up into the touches, accidently pulling on the hair in his hands. Sam pulled back and calmed Gabriel with light kisses peppered over his cheeks.

“You’re so sensitive.” Sam whispered. “Let me know if it’s too much.”

“Please don’t stop.” Gabriel said. 

“I’m not stopping.” He replied giving the angel’s nipple another little tug, drawing a sharp cry. “I’m just getting started.” 

Gabriel let out a whine as he felt the hunter kiss his way down his chest pausing only to tease his nipples once more. He tried to keep his eyes open but it was hard to do with the waves of pleasure that Sam was heaping on him. He couldn’t stop the noises he made as his hunter gently nuzzled at his hip before those teeth sank into his hip bone, drawing a strangled shout from him as tried not to buck his hunter off. The brunette took advantage of his thrashing and used that time to pop the button of his jeans and pulled them off leaving him a pair of tented blue silk boxers

“I can remember the last time I did this. I didn’t have a clue what to do. I was so nervous.” Sam admitted. “Now I feel more comfortable doing this.”

“Doing what?” Gabriel asked, watching the hunter eye his boxers.

Sam pulled the shorts down and off in one quick move. Without any warning the brunette wrapped his lips around the archangel’s erection. Gabriel arched and tried not to buck into that warm mouth. One of Sam’s hands came down and pined his hips to the bed while the other hand was used to steady the angel’s erection. Then slowly, ever so slowly, Sam slid his lips down until he managed to get all of Gabriel in his mouth, or more accurately, down his throat. Gabriel let out a whine as Sam pulled back before taking him in again.

“Shit! Sam!” Gabe gasped out as he felt his erection hit the back of Sam’s throat. 

The youngest Winchester pulled off the angel’s length with a small pop. “I bought a toy to practice on. Did it help?”

“More then helped.” Gabe said. “Please...I want more.”

Sam nodded and realized he didn’t have any lube. The was a sudden movement to his right a small bottle landed on the bed next to him. He glanced over to see that at some point Castiel, Dean, and Balthazar had snuck in and quietly joined them. Dean gave him a thumbs up. He shot his brother a glare before turning back to Gabriel. He opened the bottle and coated two of his fingers before setting the bottle aside. That done he slipped between the angel’s spread thighs, bringing his slick fingers down to gently tease the entrance to the angel’s body.

Gabriel let out a small whimper and pushed down to meet those slick fingers. He let out a disappointed whine when all they did was circle that ring a few times, pushing gently or just stroking. Sam was teasing him! He didn’t want to be teased, he wanted to get laid! It was becoming to much to bare and they had only just started. He had been looking forward to this for far too long. A finger breached him slowly and he let out a startled noise.

“Sam!”

“Is this okay? Am I hurting you?” His mate asked softly.

“It doesn’t hurt. Feels good.”

That finger thrust into him gently a few times, going deeper each time. Letting out a whine he pushed down trying to meet Sam’s shallow thrusts. He wanted more! The warm finger was removed and he opened his mouth intent on telling the hunter off when he was breached again, this time by two fingers. The moan he let out echoed off the walls as those fingers slid in deep. Sam was taking his time in making sure he was being properly stretched which was wonderful but maddening.

“Sam please quit teasing me!” Gabriel cried.

“I think I like teasing you.” Sam said, pulling those wicked fingers from his body and leaning down to kiss him. “Its nice seeing you come undone.”

“Sam please I want--”

Gabriel choked on his words as he was entered again, this time by three fingers. Sam had used the kiss to distract him to get more lube! If he wasn’t so nearly out of his mind with lust he’d have been proud of the hunter’s little trick. As if wasn’t he was already panting for more. More was what he got when those questing fingers slid deeper and hit that special spot. He wasn’t able to stop the screams that Sam pulled from him as those fingers repeatedly brushed that spot.

“Sam! Please!”

Grinning Sam teasingly jabbed at the archangel’s prostate one last time before pulling his fingers free. Gabriel’s scream turned into a whimper as the youngest Winchester pulled away. The archangel was barely able to contain himself as he watched as Sam coated his own erection before coming back to rest between his eagerly spread thighs. The angel almost whimpered when he felt the first touch of Sam’s warm erection pressing against him. The hunter slowly pressed in, easily sliding into his well prepared body.

Gabriel arched slightly, pleased at the slight burning he felt as Sam slowly buried himself into his body. He couldn’t remember the feeling of the last time he had bottomed, having been so out of his mind with pain from Lucifer's torture. He only remembered the feeling of his brother on top of him as wave after wave of pain assaulted him his from already torn body until he felt the burning from Lucifer’s orgasm that had been the final straw that triggered his slow decent into unconsciousness.

“Gabe? You’re crying.” Sam said gently kissing his tears away.

“I’m fine. Just got lost in my head for a minute.” He said with a weak smile.

The brunette frowned. “Lucifer right?”

Gabe nodded. “Yeah. I’m okay. It’s not like before. No pain. I promise.”

Sam leaned down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back. “He’s long gone. Just us. I will replace the memory of what he did to you with my body and turn it into me loving you.”

Gabriel couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. His smile turned into a gasp as Sam pulled back and gave a gentle thrust of his hips. He let out a stuttering cry and tried to push down to meet those shallow thrusts but Sam was keeping him pinned with one hand on his hip. Het let out a frustrated cry as the hunter thrust a bit harder, barely grazing that spot he wanted him to hit so bad.

“Why do you insist on teasing me Sam?” Gabe gasped out as the thrusts picked up a bit but still didn’t do what he wanted.

“Because I want to break you down until all you remember is my touch and not his.” Sam whispered softly in his ear. “You are my mate. Not Lucifer’s.”

“Possessive much?” Gabe asked as Sam pulled back.

Those green eyes locked with his, and for a moment, the archangel felt himself drowning in them. “I am very possessive when it comes to you.” Sam said.

Gabriel’s expression softened and he pulled his mate down for a heart stopping kiss. He was forced to break the kiss when a sudden hard thrust had him crying out. He looked up at his mate to see the wicked looking grin on his face before Sam pulled almost completely out of his body before slamming back in. The archangel could only cling to the hunter and scream as his sweet spot was repeatedly struck. 

He wasn’t sure how long they were going at it but it was over far too soon for the archangel’s liking. He felt his orgasm approaching fast and he knew he couldn’t hold back. He reached up and tangled his fingers into those brunette locks and pulled his mate’s head down. He turned his head and bared his neck to his mate. He felt those warm lips brush against his skin, placing soft kisses just behind his ear and teeth skimming at his shoulder. 

He wasn’t ready when he felt Sam pull back and sink his teeth into his neck hard. He screamed as his orgasm hit him hard at the burst of pain. He heard a muttered curse in his ear as Sam came undone as well, filling him as Sam’s own release hit. He whispered the words of the spell and felt the marks on his neck take form. Reaching up he felt the marks, not surprised to find his mate’s initials, but a bit shocked to find the same symbol that Castiel had, the Enochian symbol for ‘Eternally’. Grinning like mad, he watched as his mate collapsed on top of him, brown hair sticking to his face. Gabriel gave a chuckle gently moved Sam’s hair away from his face.

“I’ve been waiting over a year for that.” Gabriel whispered. “Even my wildest dreams couldn’t hold a candle to the real thing.”

Sam nodded. “It was better then I dreamed of too.”

With a groan Sam slowly pulled himself off his mate and laid beside him, pulling the archangel against his chest. There was a quiet snap and warmth and Sam was pleased to find the Gabriel had cleaned them both up, which was a good thing because he was far too tired to try and take a shower. Another snap had the bed changed, replacing the soiled sheets. There was a sudden shifting on the bed and suddenly Sam found Castiel curled up on his other side with Dean pressed behind him, and Balthazar behind him. 

The dark haired angel was not paying attention to Sam, but instead to his older brother, who was almost asleep on him. Realizing what Cas wanted Sam gave his angel a tiny nudge and three sets of golden wings came out, filling the room with their presence. They were followed closely by a set of black and a set of brown and gray. Dean grinned at him and Sam smiled back as they all settled down for the night. For once in their entire existence, all of them felt the safest they had ever been, curled up together as a family.

 

Razael stood before the Cage in his true vessel, that of a small child no older than eight with dark hair and neon blue eyes, staring at the arch angel that was being held tightly in place by Michael. Lucifer twisted and cursed his older brother as Michael, sat on him, keeping his hands pinned behind his back, and using his knees to keep his shining white wings pinned to the floor, while Michael’s own shown brilliantly in the darkness.

“It’s over Lucifer. My mother is beyond even your reach now. He has bonded to his soul mate.” Razael said softly. “Just as Dean is now beyond Michael’s reach. Your plan has come to nothing.”

“Gabriel is mine.” Lucifer spat. “I love him.”

Michael gripped his younger brother’s wing hard and pulled, wringing a scream from him. “Gabriel is not some prize or object to be had, Little Brother, he is an archangel.”

“He is mine!” Lucifer screamed his wing fluttering uselessly in his older brother’s grasp. 

Michael pulled the wing a bit harder, feeling the stain as it neared it’s breaking point. “Gabriel is not yours. He will never be yours. And I swear to our Father that if I have to rip your wings apart to keep you away from him then I will do it.”

Lucifer laughed. “You know you could never hurt me. You love me far too much.”

Michael looked up at Razael. “I know that Gabriel won’t look at the message I sent him. If you could, please tell him that I’m sorry I wasn’t able to save him and that I’m happy to know he’s still alive and....” The First Born hesitated looking down at his brother, still pinned under him.

“Tell him what?” Razael pushed.

“Tell him that I love him and that I’m proud. I would tell him myself but I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere for a long time.” Michael said. “Thank you Razael. You can go now.”

Razael nodded and turned away not even hesitating at the snapping sounds that came from behind him followed by the screams of his father.


End file.
